Ethiopian Constitution
Constitution of The Pan-African Imperial Union Preamble These unified states of Africa, in brotherhood and equality, come together under the guidance of his Imperial Majesty to further the causes of Peace, Prosperity, and Protection for our peoples through our communal efforts and the creation of this Constitution of our Pan-African Imperial Union. Article 1 Section 1 Legislative power is to be vested in the Pan-African Parliament, which will through a tricameral organization be divided into three houses; The Imperial House, The Senatorial House, and the Tribal House. The members of these houses will be chosen differently depending on the function of each house. The first house members will be appointed by their localized governors, with the exception of the Imperial House which will me appointed by the Emperor, until the first election which will be held in October of 1977. Section 2 The Imperial House will be made up of deputies appointed by the Emperor or his chosen officers as his representives for the states of the Empire. Four Imperial Deputies will be appointed to each state at the whim of the Emperor. Imperial Deputies will be subject to impeachment with a majority vote of Parliament. A Deputy General will be elected as the leader of the Imperial House by it's deputies. Section 3 The Senatorial House will be made up of members elected in the localized regions of every state, with one Senator per region. Senatorial elections will be held every four years after the first election. A Senator General will be elected as leader of the Senate by it's senators. Section 4 The Tribal House will be made up of members elected by recognized members of recognized tribes, state or regional locations not considered. Elder elections will be held at whim of their represented tribal authorities at the whim of their respective tribe. A Elder Ras will be elected as a leader of the Tribal House by its Elders. Section 5 Executive control of parliament will be in the hands of the Prime Minister, who will be appointed by the Emperor but subject to election by Parliament. The Emperors choice will not be allowed to take the office of Prime Ministry without a two thirds majority in Parliament Section 6 Parliament will be charged with the responsibility to collect Taxes, Duties, Imposts and Excises, to pay the Debts, as well was provide for the regulation and distrubution of economic resource. Parliament will be needed to improve wars initiated by the Emperor or Dejazmach. Parliamentary juristiction will be restricted in cases of Tribal law. Section 7 Parliament will produce a Parliamentary Advisor for the Advisory Department Offices to manage the offices in equal status with the Imperial Advisors. Article 2 Section 1 The executive branch is to be under the charge of the Head of State, The Negusa Negast of Ethiopia who is Emperor of Pan Africa, whoms appointment will be hereditary and subject to no legal jurisdiction with the exception of the event where there is a conflict of inheritance where neither an Emperors will or the descision of a living Queen mother is available to settle the question, in which case Parliament will vote on the matter. Section 2 The executive branch will be split between three seperate branches working under the leadership of the Emperor. The first branch is the Imperial Advisory Committee, The second branch is the Prime Ministry, and the third branch is the Military Section 3 The Imperial Advisory Committee will meet under the leadership of the Emperor to guide their department offices in the nuances of their charges, where decisions of international or interstate importance will require parliamentary review depending on the recommendations of the Parliamentary Advisor and a Supreme Court Liaison. The exception to these rules will be the Magistrate General, who will not be in equal status with a Parliamentary advisor. Section 4 The advisory committee is to be made up of the; Magistrate General, who will preside of the Supreme Court as head magistrate; The Foreign Affairs Advisor, who will preside over the Foreign Affairs Office which presides over alliances, international trade, conflicts, and stances on international issues; The Economic Advisor, who will preside over the Economics Office, which presides over economic growth, financial regulations, commodity prices, and interstate trade; The Resource Management Advisor, who will over see the Resource Managment Office, which presides over the distribution and use of natural, agricultural, and mineral resources; The Domestic Affairs Advisor, who will oversee the Domestic Affairs Office, which will preside over matters of health, education, housing, and the general welfare of the populace; The Tribal Affairs Advisor, who will Tribal Affairs office, which presides over the status and management of tribal governments and assets; And the Treasuror, who will oversee the Treasury; which presides over the states budget and financial capabilities. Section 5 The Prime Ministry will be headed by the Prime Minister and serve as leadership to the parliament. The position will be appointed by the Emperor but require two thirds approval by Parliament. The Prime Minister serves for life unless impeached by Parliament or replaced by the Emperor. The Prime Ministry will also oversee the involvement of liaisons from all advisory and military executive committees in parliamentary affairs. Section 6 The Military is to be headed by its Dejazmach, which will serve as commander and chief of the armed forces. His position on the Imperial committee will be supplemented by the Naval Fitawrari, Aerial Fitawrari, Army Fitawrari, Legionary Fitawrari, and Director of Walinzi. These five will be under the command of the Dejazmach, but in charge of their respective branches, the Navy, Air Force, Army, Militia, and Intelligence. Article 3 Section 1 The court system will be headed by a Supreme Court, which will be put in the charge of the Magistrate General. The Magistrate Generals position will require them to preside over Supreme Court cases in which the eight Supreme Magistrates are equally divided on, as well as provide legal advise for the Emperor through their duties as an Imperial Advisor. Section 2 Eight Supreme Magistrates will preside over the Supreme court. Four will be appointed by the Emperor, and the other four will be elected by the Parliament. They will be subject to impeachment only by their respective electors unless a general recall petition is forwarded by the people. Section 3 Habeas Corpus is to be respected in all cases except those of treason, where a civilian and a government employee statement is required for the waiving of Habeas Corpus rights. An Imperial Waiver can waive the neccessity of a civilian statement. Article 4 Section 1 States are to be governed by Imperially appointed Governors, who will operate aided by his appointed Governing Committee. Section 2 The people of the state will elect a State Petitioner, who's job it will be to assess the Governor. If the State Petitioner finds the Governor unsatisfactory, he will be able to call a statewide impeachment election, which if successful will require the replacement of the Governor. State Petitioner elections will be held every two years, with candidates drawn for the Regional Petitioners. Section 3 Regions are to be governed by a Magistrate, who will also sit at the head of the regional court. Magistrates will be appointed by the governor. Regional Petitioners will operate in the same manner as State Petioners with the Magistrate, but will be elected anually out of a pool of whoever chooses to run for the position in that region. Article 5 Section 1 Recognized Tribal Governments will be exempt from laws not enumerated in this constitution or neccessary for the protection of individual health and welfare. These exemptions will only apply to interactions within the tribe, as all interactions involving parties not belonging to the tribe will be subject to civil law. Tribe membership will allow property tax waivers if property is show to be of a tribal nature rather then personal. Section 2 Recognition as a tribe requires the decision of a government appointed Anthropologist specializing in African tribal society and decided based on three factors; 1: The alledged tribe has to have existed for more then four generations. 2: If the alledged tribe exists as a state or region, it has to provide evidence that it predates any organization of that state or region under colonial authority or otherwise. 3: The alledged tribe has to be non-militant. Section 3 If the three conditions in section three are shown to be false later on, Tribal status will be evoked. Amendments Amendment 1 The right toward free religious practice shall not be infringed so long as it does not break Civil Law. The government is not to take commands from or give commands to religious authorities. Amendment 2 Freedom of Speech and Freedom of the Press shall not be infringed unless in cases where treason has been identified through proper court procedure. Amendment 3 Property and livilihood is protected from search and seizure until a warrant has been attained by the authorities. Individuals will have their property and livilihood returned to them should they be found innocent. Category:Documents Category:Ethiopia Category:Constitutions